


A Bit of Wasted Flour and A Presented Opportunity

by NerdlingMitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdlingMitch/pseuds/NerdlingMitch
Summary: Originally posted to my Tumblr December 2013“Hi. I have a prompt. High school AU Dean likes Cas. They don’t know each other, but they’ve seen each other and Dean likes him. So, one day he decides to ask him out.” Ages have been adapted for the sake of this fanfiction, please bear with me as I greatly enjoy my high school AU.





	A Bit of Wasted Flour and A Presented Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to reread.

Admittedly, Dean was new to town, and admittedly, thought he was straight as an arrow for a good amount of his teenage years. Of course he’d looked at other guys (come on, everyone wonders about that, right?) though he hadn’t put too much thought into it.

Now he was walking through the halls of the newest high school he’d been enrolled in by his uncle/father figure Bobby Singer and his eyes were wondering. After being officially being removed from the custody of John, Dean hadn’t had much time to go about looking up for girls, was missing the physical contact. But Sam needed someone strong to look up to, and for now, it had to be Dean.

Cas opened his locker, head tilting to the side as he listened in on the whispers around him. Esther rapped Cas on the head. “Have you heard, Cas?” He turned, shrugging out of his overcoat as he did so. Esther continued even though Cas had nodded. “John Winchester’s boys are back in town,  _alone._ ”

He nodded in slight interest. John Winchester had left town almost fifteen years ago, his boys in tow after their mother had died. John apparently hadn’t been able to cope with any of the reminders of his late wife, packing up their ‘67 Chevy Impala and getting out of town. Not before anyone had realized his now horrid temperament.

Dean had been three at the time, Sam a year, and Cas was too young to remember, maybe two and a half. He’d already seen Dean around town, getting a job as a mechanic, quick to show he knew how to fix up a car and quicker to show what he didn’t know, he could figure out amazingly fast.

Esther was still talking to Cas despite the fact he wasn’t listening. “Cas, Dean got  _tall_  and I’m not sure what he’s been up to but if looks could kill I think every girl in this hallway would be dead.” Cas shut his locker, swung his bag over his shoulder, and turned to face Esther again.

“And I care about this, why?” he inquired, hiding his annoyance for his cousin’s sake.

Esther laughed. “Cas, we all know if you got the chance-”

“And we all know-” Cas cut himself off, lowering his voice. “And we all know that guys like that are more often straight.”

Esther sighed and Cas turned to walk to his first class. He paused as the older Winchester walked by, and froze as Dean did a double take, and in sight of everyone,  _very blatantly_ _winked._  Cas stayed rooted in that one spot as people continued to talk among themselves. Esther had her mouth covered, suppressing the laughter that was almost sure to come blurting out.

“You were saying about straight?" 

It continued over several weeks, which Cas found slightly frustrating because his brothers were starting to work it out. Nicholas - _Lucifer-_  Cas corrected himself, the younger twin of Michael insisting upon the name to spite the tradition of naming everyone after angels. Anyway, Lucifer was working out that Castiel had a crush on  _someone_ , Michael was too busy to really notice, and Gabriel was attempting to pester Cas into revealing who it was.

The reason they were figuring it out? Cas had stopped with the constant bedhead, a hairstyle he had maintained for several years.

Now Cas was looking for some lame excuse to talk to Dean in the one class they had together, though why Dean was taking a cooking class had yet to be revealed. He could cook just fine.

It wasn’t until they were making cookies in class and had to select partners that Cas and Dean had a chance to talk. Dean was measuring out the dry ingredients, and jumped when Cas actually addressed him. Dean blamed the voice. It was a little deeper than he expected. "Dean, that’s a half teaspoon a baking soda. We need a whole one.” Dean made a face, purposefully making a face as he determinedly measured out another half teaspoon to go with the one already in the bowl.

Cas shook his head slightly as they started to mix everything. The teacher nodded at them and kept doing her rounds to make sure no one was doing anything stupid and also reminding students they shouldn’t eat the cookie dough. Dean and Cas both reached for the bowl to add the flour, and both jerked away lightly as they realized they had both done so.

Dean nodded at Cas, and Cas grabbed the bowl and wooden spoon, slowly adding the dry ingredients. He found himself temporarily distracted by Dean’s little smirk, and he would absolutely blame Dean for the resulting cloud as flour as Cas accidentally added too much into the mixer.

Dean busted into laughter, immediately turning off the mixer. Several of their classmates were laughing as well. Cas was covered in white powder from the middle of his chest up to his hair. Dean’s Led Zeppelin t-shirt was dusted in a light coating. The teacher sighed, shaking her head as she walked over.

“Milton, Winchester, what happened?” Her tone wasn’t severe, in fact, she was smiling.This happened every other class, though she didn’t expect it to be Castiel. Cas started to shrug, though Dean covered for him quickly.

“His hand slipped,” he explained. Dean looked ready to start laughing again, and he had flour in his eyebrows and across his left cheek. Cas nodded, the bowl down on the table. She nodded slowly, than sighed, shaking her head.

“Alright, go get cleaned up you two.”

Dean nodded, and shooed Cas out of his way as he made his way out of the classroom. Cas followed awkwardly, both of them entering the bathroom and looking in the a mirror. Cas stared at his reflection, then started to chuckle quietly. His black hair looked absolutely ridiculous, and his blue eyes way to bright against the white powder on his skin.

Dean had already set to getting cleaned up, working off his shirt and standing in his jeans and a wife beater. Cas looked away from his quickly, trying to not let the older teenager figure out where his eyes had been. They definitely hadn’t been focused on Dean’s chest or arms where he was well muscled and tanned and-

He was interrupted by a quiet laughter. “Cas, we were sent here to get cleaned up, not to giggle at ourselves in the mirrors.” Cas shook himself, releasing a puff of powder, and Dean laughed a little louder. Then to Cas’s surprise, Dean ruffled Cas’s hair, sending up large one. Cas found himself laughing as well, and grabbed a paper towel to start getting the flour off of his face.

Dean tried to not like his nerves show as he started to brush off Cas’s shirt. “You really made a mess, didn’t you?” he sighed. Cas stiffened, and Dean immediately back tracked, lifting his hand off of Cas’s shoulder. Cas relaxed slightly, and began to dust his hair more thoroughly, making it more black than white. Dean had returned his shirt to its place, and leaned against the bathroom wall to wait for Cas. Soon most of the flour was off of his shirt and his face was its normal color.

Dean nodded.  _Cleans up nicely,_  thought Dean as Cas turned to him. Dean smirked. “Do you think the cookies will turn out nice with half of the dry ingredients ending up in your hair?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Not half.” There was a pause. “More like a third.” Dean nodded, hiding his smile.

They started their walk back to class, Cas looking at the floor, and Dean stopped them about half way there. “Look, Cas, I wanted to ask you for awhile, but I never had a free night, and-”

“Dean are you asking me out?” Dean swallowed, looking over at the bright blue eyes.

“Um, maybe?”

Cas nodded slowly, then realized he had interrupted, and felt his face grow hotter. “Sorry, um, you were saying?”

Dean smirked, his green eyes amused. “I haven’t had the opportunity to ask, or a free day, so… Wanna go out, Friday night, around seven?”

Cas tilted his head in a way reminiscent of a confused dog, or a curious kitten. “Where?”

“So yes?” Dean asked hopefully. Cas nodded. “Well, it’s Wednesday, so I was hoping to get your phone number and work that out, ya know, after school.” Cas nodded quickly.

“I’ll write it down when we get back to class.” Dean smirked.

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
